Billie Jenkins
Background Billie Jenkins and her older sister Christy (daughters of Helen and Carl Jenkins) were both witches, active ones that manifested their powers later in life than normal, their parents had no magical powers and were human. Helen Jenkins told Billie that her grandmother had also been a witch, which is where Billie and Christy inherited their powers from. Childhood Billie's back story involves the abduction of her sister, Christy Jenkins, when she was five by mysterious demons with unknown intentions. This -- along with the fact that the incident was never mentioned by her parents, leaving Billie even more confused -- was the main motivation for Billie to train and become skilled in using her powers. Her main objective is to find out who kidnapped Christy and why, and to save her if she is still alive. Upon meeting with an Angel of Destiny, Billie is assured that her sister is alive and she will eventually find her. Her sister is revealed to have been kidnapped by a surprisingly alive Triad because she - with Billie's assistance - is the key to "The Ultimate Power". Training with the Charmed Ones Billie Jenkins is introduced in the show's eighth season as a young witch who pays more attention to demon fighting (while wearing a black wig, shades, and a black outfit) than to her education. Billie comes under the tutelage of the Charmed Ones after she asks them to teach her everything they know about witchcraft. This, at the time when the Charmed Ones are thought to be dead, proves useful for the three sisters, as Billie can carry out smaller magic-related tasks and also to cover for them. Billie had also been careless with her magic, which was somewhat frequently pointed out to her, her carelessness was once noticed by Agent Murphy who had been following her. As a witch, Billie is confident in her powers and skills, but is still bested in a fight by Paige. Eventually, under the guidance of the Charmed Ones, she matures on her own and becomes an increasingly skilful witch, with potion-making and spell-casting skills that could rival that of the sisters. Finding Christy Billie finally finds her sister, after fifteen years. She begins teaching Christy how to control her powers. When Christy is kidnapped by the demons that are sent by The Triad, Billie goes after her. While they are both down in the underworld, Billie convinces Christy to vanquish the demons. Together, with Christy's pyrokinetic powers and Billie's telekinesis, they kill the demons - creating the Ultimate Power that had been prophecised by the Triad. What Billie doesn't realize is that Christy is working with the Triad, the same trio of demons who sent Cole Turner/Belthazor after the Charmed Ones. It is originally believed that they are the major threat the sisters are supposed to face. This is not the case, as Leo Wyatt, Piper's husband, is not returned by the Angel of Destiny after two of them are vanquished. The remaining Triad member reminds Christy that Billie is the 'Ultimate Power,' and she must save her (in other words, turn her against the Charmed Ones). Unfortunately, Christy succeeds in doing so and Billie turns to the darkness although not of her initial free will. The Ultimate Power Billie and Christy face the sisters in the manor with both sides empowered by the supernatural force called the Hollow. Because they have both taken in The Hollow, their powers are evenly matched. The power between shoots out in all directions, causing the manor to explode, killing Phoebe, Paige, and Christy. Billie and Piper are the only survivors. After the battle The Hollow returns to its containment. Following this destruction, the Angel of Destiny brings back Leo, who stopped Piper from killing Billie. Piper goes into the past to fix the present. After leaving the destroyed manor, Billie realizes that the Triad used her and Christy. Billie returns to the side of the Charmed Ones and helps resurrect the dead witches. Within a series of events in which Leo and Piper travel through time to fix what happened, Billie realizes that her sister has become a killer. Billie uses her projection power to project herself and the Charmed Ones to the Triad, just before the witches call for the Hollow, and vanquish them as well as Dumain. In an act of rage, Christy fires on Billie, and Billie is forced to kill her in self-defense by reversing her power onto her sister. She breaks down afterwards, but all fences have been mended between her and the sisters, making Billie a strong and worthy ally. Future In the final Charmed episode when the Charmed Ones start to write their story down, it is revealed that Billie babysits two of Phoebe's daughters, showing that she is obviously still close to the sisters. Powers & Abilities According to Bbillie's mother Helen, Billie and Christy inherited their powers from their grandmother. It skipped her generation and went to her daughters. Being a magical witch she has the three basic powers of Spell Casting, Scrying and Potion making. Billie has the power of telekinesis, the ability to move objects with her mind. In the beginning she used this power to enhance her natural acrobatic and fighting talents so that she could perform flips and other gravity defying maneuvers. As she grew as a witch a second latent power manifested: the ability of projection. This power was initially identified as the ability to project desires without the need of a spell. This rare ability is likely the reason that Billie became known as The Ultimate Power in demonic circles. She physically drained the life of a plant, transformed her parents into skilled assassins, healed a dying tree, cleansed the Charmed Ones of evil influence, created illusory duplicates of herself and Christy, traveled through time, and also amplified Christy's power to an invincible degree. Billie eventually uses this power to find her sister, concentrating so hard on the desire, that she was taken to her. Billie also double teams with her sister Christy whenever Christy makes a fireball and Billie uses her telekinetic ability to make it fly forward towards their demonic opponent. She also projects the fire inside a demon, like when she vanquished the Noxon Demons. In the episode "Kill Billie Vol. 2" Billie shows that she has learned to astral project, a extension of her projection power. This happens when Billie and Christy first confront The Charmed Ones. Piper and Phoebe are about to throw vanquishing potions when a suspicious Paige gets them to halt. The duo then disappear with the same effect that Prue did when she used to astral project. Phoebe then asks what that was and Paige replies "Billie's projection power". future billie babysits phoebes kids so they are still close and later billie found out she was pregnant witha girl named callie Appearances Billie Jenkins appeared in a total of 22 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 8 - :Main Cast External Links *Billie Jenkins at the Internet Movie Database *Billie Jenkins Profile at Wikipedia See Also Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Main characters Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Ultimate Powers